How it Came to be
by krillian
Summary: this is the story of the boos and the ghosts and how they all came to be The ending is up, , if iget enough reviews, 4 more. i will re wrtie it, but until then, ejnoy!
1. The book and the invitation

I ....I DO NOT.....ooo--ooOO-ooooOOowwwWWWnnn Luigi's mansion, the boos or the ghosts all i own is my own sick sick sick mind......eeeeeennnnjoyyyyy BLEAHAHAHAHAHA~~ @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@  
  
Many Many Many Many centuries ago, a group of 50 people found an ancient book. Theese people were stupid people, so they opened it, on the inside cover it read " stop, save yourselves from the evil within this cursed book.". The people read on. They found an interesting picture with a sentence on the bottom. it read" beware the demon that lurks ahead, the boo... to release the boo from its paper prison, burn this book, but loose your lives." Theese retards decided to burn the book anyway. as the paper curled in the rising black smoke on the spot that would be the sight of many frightful deaths, the demon known as the Boo came forth from the flames. The boo looked at them and said " Ah hahahahahah now you will die! and become my minions. At that all 50 were transformed into boos with hideiously stupid names. Over the years they forgot that they were ever people. Namy centuries passeed, and the boo army remained inactive, until a mansion was built upon that cursed hill.  
  
The mansion was intended to be a hotel, surrounded by a beautiful green forest. But this angered the white, circular demon. He set his plan into motion...  
  
Strangely, about a week later, about week later. a group of about 24 people and 1 dog were summoned to the mansion in that beautiful forest. They were the descendantss of the boo-people, sent to live in the hotel, but also to die.  
  
The people arrived at the hotel on a dark night with the classic horror story thunderstorm. They all went into the main foyer. and all went out to find thier own rooms. Strangely, they were all guided by some mysterious force to the room that would be thier final resting place.......  
  
The old man named Neville went up the stairs to the second floor, and down a short hallway. He turned into the firdt room on his right, filled with books. He thought to himself " I love to read, this must be my room". on the old rocker was a note it read " welcome to the study, feel free to read any book in this room, but don't fall asleep.....". The old man was puzzled by this. He went to the bookshelf, and found an interesting book He sat on the rocker, and rocked. Only five pages into the story, he let out a yawn. The boo present knew this was his time. As Neville fell into a deep sleep, The boo went up to his throat and squeezed to make sure the old man with the orange hair would not wake again....  
  
A young lady carried a baby up the stairs following in the path of Neville. she walked up to the scond door on her left and found a beautiful nursery with a crib for the baby to sleep in. She placed the baby in the crib, and watched her little Chauncey fall asleep. as she left the room, a boo entered, unseen, and picked up the baby's pillow. as Lydia shut the door, the boo forced the pillow over the baby's face, smothering it. Lydia, thinking that her child was asleep, went over to another door on the right side of the hallway. she entered the master bedroom. she could not resist a soft bed and a large mirror. on the mirror was a sign. that read " the cild shall not wake, nor shall you" Lydia had not the faintest idea what this meant. She went on to comb her long blonde hair. A wind blew the curtain back, and as she went to close it, she looked out the window, down into the garden below. While she admired the flowers, a boo snuck up behind her and pushed her out the open window. When her body hit the ground, a sickening snap came from her neck, and the beauty lay dead among the flowers....  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ARE YOU SCARED???!?!?!?!?!?!? GOOD, YOU SHOULD BE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review, chapter two is coming very SOOooOooOOOoooOOOOooNnnnN!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	2. the second wave

Chapter 2....Bwahahahah.....all shall die......bwahahahahahahaha!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@ for those of you that may be confused....as i have not made this point clear, nobody knows of the murders, they are in the main foyer, and leave when the get tired, or feel the need to go away,While the murders occur at different times, I will be taking them by area ( 1,2,3,4) @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~!@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~~@~@~  
  
The king boo sat in the sealed of altar in the basemnt, with a list. He said to himself " ahahaha Neville, Chauncey. Lydia, thier bodies have died, and i have collected thier souls in theese special soul jars......... none shall survive, I shall collect them all! The three in the jars looked helplessy on now they knew the boo's plans, but they could not save the others........  
  
The couple known as the Whirlindas walked together into the first floor halway. they wandered on, until they came to a room on thier right, they seemed oddly drawn to the door. They opened the door together, and entered. The brightly lit room was the ball room, with a special dance floor, and beautiful crystal chandeliers. on one of the chairs lining the wall was a notethat read " dance to both your hearts content, but dont spin under the crystal." . They read this out loud together. Mrs Whirlinda said " honey , im scared, i want to go home how did it know there were two of us, and what about the crystal thing?". Her husband did his best to comfort her. he began to dance with her. they did thier elegant dance around the ballroom. but, at the final spin, the noticed they were under the chandelier. as the spun, the chandelier rocked. They looked up just in time to see the crystal light fixture fall and drive its jagged crystal edges itno thier skulls. Thier dance ended with a thud and the soun of dripping blood from the chandelier......  
  
The millionaire, known only as Mr. Luggs left the main foyer, to look for a snack. He came into the dining room, to see that a huge feast had been prepared. The table was covered in a luxurious old fashioned tablecloth, and the feast was served on the finest of fine china. Mr. Luggs loved food, when he went to all you can eat bufffets they usually went out of business when he left. The boo that was sent to murder Luggs did not want to touch the man, for fear he would be eaten, so it very discreetly slipped a poison tablet into Luggs' wine. On the wine bottle was a label , it read " eat , drink, be merry, life is shorter than you think". Luggs took this as a sign to drink, he picked up his goblet, and filled it with wine, he did not notice the disssolving tablet in the bottom of his glass. He drank the whole thing in one gulp, and within minutes began to vomit. Pounds and pounds of half-digested food spewed forth from his gaping mouth acompanied by a horrendeous stench, and a sickening gargling noise. When nothing was left in his stomach to expell, he began to spew blood. He fell to the floor with a thud, and he lay in a very weakened state. A few more minutes passed, and the door opened by itself. The little dog known as spooky passed through into the kitchen, then out into the courtyard by the graveyard, that was rapidly filling up. The doors to the dining room and kitchen slammed shut and sealed so nobody could help Luggs. Lugs was overcome by horror, he realized that something of spirit was trying to do him in. His heart started to pound with terror. In his weakened state, this pounding made the blood vesels in his body tear in places. Blood oozed out every hole in his body, and he was dead in seconds.....  
  
The little dog went out into the yard and it saw a doghouse ahead. Not knowing what was going on, he entered. The doorway sealed behind him, and no air could enter, so Spooky suffocated....  
  
The young Pianist Melody Pianissima grew tired. She left the company of the others to go find a quiet place to write music in. She came acroos a small room, filled with instruments. she looked over to the corner, and saw a grand piano. She was overcome with joy. Melody Walked over to the piano, and sat down. on the stand was a Piece of paper. on the paper was written. " beware the music that you play, joy brings light, sorrow brings darkenss, and Darkness brings it's own companions...". Melody was thoroughly creeped out by this message. She looked around the room and came across a book of sheet music. Melody sat down and played a piece. It was a joyful piece, as she played, the lights got brighter. The next piece was sorowful. As She palyed the final two notes, the lightbulb bursted open, and the boo became visible before her face. Melody Let out a Terrified scream as the boo Picked her up, and threw her into the piano, and then slammed down the door. Melody could feel the hammers on the piano that strike the cords to produce sound. She felt them changing into razor sharp baldes. The boo began to play the piano, and the blades struck melody. She screamed in agony as her legs, chest, and abdomen were being ripped apart. The final note struck her throat, and the noise ceaced to a trickling blood pool under the piano....  
  
Melody's butler, Shivers, heard his young mistresses screams in the foyer, but nobody else did. He grabbed a candle and went to the room she had been in. He saw the blood and was so startled that he dropped his candle. The boo that had been assigned to kill him picked up the candle and put the flame to his pantlegs. He noticed the fire in his pants, and ran to the foyer doors screaming, nobody heard him, and the door was locked from that side. he ran to the butler's quarters that had been prepared for him. he tried to open the window to escape, but he colapsed from smoke inhalation, he cwas still alive up to the the point that the lflames came up th his chest. within minutes of his death, his body was reduced to ashes.......  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah.....chapter 3 will be coming up soon, read and review BWAHAHAHAHAQAHA! 


	3. Third time is not a charm

here comes chapter three........gwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa.............  
  
.....................thoose fools shall pay for thier insolence........................  
  
I don't own this!!!!!!!.... @~@~@~@~@@~@@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
the Main foyer was growing colder with each person that left. there was a growing sense of fear throught the mansion. The only person who picked up on it was the psychic known as Madame Clairvoya.  
The Fortune teller grew tired. She wandered wearily through the first floor hallway that was lit by a few randomly intersperced candles along the wall. she went along until she found the first door on her left. Madame Clairvoya entered the room cautiously. To her surprise, the room was set up as if to contact spirits, with a crystal ball in the center. She wanted to know what the growing evil and fear about the mansion was about. She made contact with the next world, and learned of the malicious plans of the Demon boo to kill them. Madame Clairvoya Went to the door of the room, but it was locked, she needed a way out to warn the others. She spotted a key next to the crystal ball. As she went to pick it up, a boo appeared and screeched at her " YOU MUST NOT TELL!!!". And with that, it bit off her head. The psychic's body went limp and colapsed. The boo spit out her head, covered in blood, with a terrified expresion frozen on her face.....  
  
The world famous body Builder, Biff Atlas, decided it was time to turn in. He wandered through the dark halls of the mansion. He eventually came upon the rec room, it was a sight for sore eyes to him, there wasn't a decent gym for miles. He marveled at the barbells, the weights, the punching bags, and treadmills scattered throughout the room. He ran on the treadmills, and puncher the punching bags. He then put on two 100 pound weights on the barbell, he did not know that the bar was aluminum, not iron, it was a setup. as he lifted the weights above his head, and moved his hands to the center of the bar, he felt the bar bend. It his final seconds of his life, all he could say was " oh shi.....", he couldnt even complete his final word, as the bar snapped, and the weights swung into his sides, severing him in two from the area just below his ribs. He screamed in agony and fear as he saw his lowerhalf next to him on the floor, and the white demon fly out the window, then he died in a puddle of blood....  
  
An old lady, known only as Nana set out to find a quiet place to work on her knitting. She walked through the first floor hall until she found the stairs leading to the second floor. She went into the room acroos from the washroom. She saw an old fashioned, cushioned rocking chair, with a basket containing yarn and knitting needles. She picked up the needles, and a ball of yarn, and began to knit a scarf. She knitted a scaf that was so long, it used all three balls of yarn. " This will be perfedt to protect my grandson's neck this winter" she said to herself as she wrapped it around her neck. As she did this, a boo came up behind her, and grabbed both ends of the scarf, and pulled, the old lady, thinking that her assailant was living, tried to stab at it with a knitting neelde, she did not make contact with the spirit. The boo was surprised at the old lady's will to live, so he pulled even harder, and strangled Nana.....  
  
another lady, somewhat big boned, known as Miss Petunia who was the runner up in that years miss flower contest. She used to be slim and beautiful, but after she lost, she became depressed, and ate and ate and ate until she became a large woman. She went to the upstairs washroom to take a nice warm shower. She entered the room, and started the water while she undressed. She stepped into the steaming shower and began to sing with a beautiful, opera style voice. A boo, crept out of te drain behind her, and thought, " She's to big to pull the bathmat out from under her, what do i do?". The it came to him, to make the water cold. The boo made the water run cold by flushing the toilet in the washroom next door over. Miss Petunia was startled by this and jumped, which gave the Boo just enough time to pull the bathmat out of the tub. Miss petunia landed and slipped on the wet surface, she slid backwards, and fell, hitting her head on the back rim of the tub. She died instantly from snapping her neck......  
  
A young man known as Slim Bankshot was among the people invited to the mansion. He was the winner of the mushroom kingdom billiards tournament. He wandered around the first floor hallway, until he came upon the room directly acroos from Melody Pianissima's resting place. he entered to find a billiards table all set up to play a one player practice round. He approached the table he saw a note that read" warning, keep balls on table". He figured that he would not have to worry about that. He chalked up his stick, and hit the cueball, it bounced right off the table. Slim screamed when he saw what happened as a result. fifteen boos appeared, each picked up one of the pool balls. they each whipped thier ball at poor Slim. Slim's skull was fractured, and he lauy on the ground twitching for a few seconds before those fifteen boos combined themselves into a giant boo known as Boolossus. Boolossus came upon him, and sat on him, crushing him. Boolussus flew out the window and slim's squashed carcass lay next to the billiards table.....  
  
The identical twins, Henry and Orville, who could only be told apart by thier red and blue sweaters, grew tired. They went up the stairs in the main foyer, following the same path as Neville, and Lydia, only to meet the same ultimate fate. They entered the room on thier left. They entered, and found wooden boxes scattered on the floor. they dicided to play hide and seek. Neither boy wanted to be it, so they argued for several minutes. Orville said " why don't we both hide and wait for Aunt Lydia, or Grandpa Neville to find us?". Henry replied " thats a great idea, let's do it!" They both hid in a box and closed the lid. A boo came into the room with two padlocks and a bucket of wet cement. He locked up each of the two closed boxes, and sealed any and all places where air could enter with the cement. He flew away and left the brothers to suffocate.....  
  
GWAWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! do i havea sick mind or what, just wait til chapters 4 and 5 .....coming soon....... 


	4. safety in numbers?

Chapter 4........ok....i won't do the manical laughter thing this time.... : P  
  
anyway....I don't own luigi. or the boos, or Nintendo's copyrighted work....ok! Just my sick mind, and my idea for this story @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ OOOIHHHHHH PLOT TWIST OOOOOHHHHH BWAHAHAHAH....oops...i laughed manically ....sorry ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Only six left....only six...." thought the king boo. he commended his enslaved spirit army on thier horrific murders that night. King Boo was well pleased. He himself flew throughout the mansion with a bucket, and collected all the spilled blood. He and his Cohorts had a brief party, getting a bit tipsy, and more evil, from drinking the blood among the freshly dug graves.....  
  
The six left in the main foyer were really mre than six, they were eight. they were a group of three soldiers, a little girl known as Sue Pea, an avid jar collector, obvious by his name, Jarvis, The explorer Sir Weston, A creepy old man, Uncle Grimly to his family ( if they adressed him at all), and the artist, Vincent Van Gore.  
  
The rest of the group, trapped in the altar, hidden beneath the mansion were growing angry. They all agreed, that among them, there was enough power to make themselves visible to the Survivors in the Main foyer for a few seconds. The spirits appeared in front of the eight remaining beings of the flesh. The psychic, being the strongest spirit there, explained thier deaths, ant that they must escape, and return with help to exorcise the demon from the mansion, and allow thier spirits to pass into the next world. With that, the spirits vanished, returned to thier " soul jars" by the power of the demon that ordered thier deaths.  
  
The little girl began to cry and shudder with fear, the others tried to hide it on that dark night, but they were all truly shaken by the apparition. The poor litle girl cried and cried, her face became stained by the salt in her tears. Her uncle, knowing that the rest of her family had been murdered, wiped her tears, and calmed her, in an effort to gain some respect from a family member before his imminent death. The artist said " let us try zee front door!" he turned the knob, but it was locked, he also tried the windows, but they too were locked. The entire company was completely paralyzed with fear. The Explorer cleared his throat and spoke up, he said " Look, if that demon wants us dead, we'd better not sit in one place and let him get us, we have to fan out, i say that in that scenario, one of us may escape, and be able to get help, even if just one of us makes it." he shuddered at the sound of his own words, but continued, " We must not let that bloody spirit get us all at once, let's go!". The others looked a bit dazed, but agreed to his plan, so the went off to try to escape....  
  
Uncle Grimly went alone up the stairs in the foyer, and into the living room, he passed cautiously through the anteroom, and came to the warbrobe room, he heard the wind on the other side of the second door in the room, he thought " surely that must be a balcony...or something i can get out of here from..." as he passed through the room, he heard a slight rustling in on of the wardrobe chests. He remembered the ghastly apparition that he had seen minutes earlier, and shuddered. He then noticed the mirror, and was instantly drawn to it, almost as in a trance, while he was old and wrinkled, he was also the second most vain person in the family, next to his sister, Lydia. He began to make poses as if to show off his muscles, that over his forty- five years of life, had deteriorated, and had been replaced by jiggling fat. After a few moments at the mirror, he realized that he must escape, alerted by a sudden chill in the room, and the sound of heavy breathing coming from the chest closest to his escape route. He tried to tiptoe to the door, but the demon that lurked in the wardrobe knew of his plan. The demon jumped out, and grimly jumped back. The boo did some kind of signal to another boo, hiding behind the wardrobe in the center of the wall. The second boo pushed the wardrobe, it made a slight creaking sound as it began to fall. The king boo had released his bolckade of the mansion walls, so sounds could be heard in between the extremely thin walls. Grimly turned to see the beautifully handcrafted, painted oak dresser fall toward him, He let out a scream so loud, taht it rang throughtout all the rooms and halls in the mansion, cut short by a swift but loud thud. The others, who had just barely left the foyer knew that grimly was dead, and set off at a quicker pace to find an exit to the human slaughterhouse....  
  
The explorer separated himself from the rest of the group, and went down the stairs to the basement while the others proceded up to the second floor. He turned to his left, and saw a rusty old door, that looked un-used in he thought " If this mansion was just built like it said in the invitation...why does this door look so ancient?" With this in mind, he went through te rusted door, it creaked and slammed shut and locked behind him. he was in a tiny , dust covered storage cellar, he moved about the maze of racks and shelves, until he came upon another door. He went through the door, similar to the one he had just entered. He was now in a short hallway with no lights, except for an erie blue glow on the other side of the door directly in front of him, he noticed two other doors, but was captivated by the glow. He decided he would go the the other doors later. He entered the third rusted door he had encountered that day. He was shocked at what he saw. He had found the mansion's freezer. The entire room was covered in ice, floor to ceiling, with enormous iciles hanging and producing an erie blue glow due to the light bulb one was encasing. he attemted to leave, but as he turned around, the thick ice that covered the walls was forming rapidly over the door. The face of a boo appeared on the largest icicle in the room, and said " NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE!!!!!" the icicle fell, and the room began to shake. The icicles fell, and the thick ice on the walls shattered. Weston was lucky enough to dodge all of them, there was one icicle he did not see. He began to head for the door, that had been de-iced by the shaking of the room, but just as he was halfway there, the last icicle fell, and pierced his skull. He died instantly, and then his corpse froze....  
  
As the others were walking on the second floor, just before the stairs to the attic, they saw a door, they all went in, and found a waiting room of sorts, and just beyond that, a bedroom for a little girl. Sue spoke up for the first time all night " guys, i'm tired, you go upstairs, i want to go to sleep". The men thought for a while, and inspected the two rooms high and low. the only thing that woried them was the light fixture directly above the bed, it looked like it had sharp edges. They talked amongst them selves and agreed it would be best for Sue to stay behind. They tucked the girl in, read her stories, and waited for her to fall asleep. They left and closed the door behind them. When it locked, they knew they had made a mistake. The room containing the little girl had begun to rumble. This went on for a minute, then the sound stopped, and the door unlocked. The men entered, and what they saw sent chills up thier spines. everything in the room was anchored to to where it originally was, except the room was now upside down. Little Sue clung to her covers, dangling above the pointed chandelier. The men rushed to save her, but she fell and was impaled, before one of the five could catch her. The five men looked at the poor, sweet little Sue Pea, and bowed thier heads in reverence, before leaving the room, and heading for the third floor........  
  
The Men went up the stairs and through a door on thier left, it was a trophy room, littered with spoils from the hunt. They passed through another door, into a dimly lit hallway. Van Gore noticed a door on his right, which he pointed out. he said " You guys go aheadt" in his french accent, " i vill check out dis room.". The others went through another door. and Van Gore cautiously opened the door that led to his final resting place. Inside was an easel, with a fresh canvas placed on it, with a painters pallate, and a clean brush. He looked, and resisted his urge to paint. He turned to the door, but it was locked. He figured that the others would be too far ahead to hear his screams for help, if they were even still living. He picked up the pallate, and the beush, and began to paint a beautiful landscape, a lush green forest, on a hill, with the sun rising just beyond the hill with a splash of oranges, reds, and yellows. He did not see the boo sneak up behind him with a long butchers knife. The boo screamed and lunged full force to the painter's back, driving the knife thruogh him. The artist collapsed, and the last stroke on the painting was not paint, but his own blood.......  
  
The surviving four men found themselves on a balcony. lavishly decorated by two unicorn statues in marble, and beautiful potted plants. The four believed thay were saved, and rushed to the edge, readyto jump. but as they reached the edge, the railings shot up, and went overhead, elclosing the entire balcony in a stone cage. They fell back in utter shock of this, but found another door to the mansion on the other side of the balcony They ran to it as quickly as they could. As they entered, they looked back, and saw the balcony coollapse onto the courtyard behind the mansion. and the door slammed shut and locked behind them. They looked forward, and saw that they were in a hallway similar to the one they had been in minutes before with Van Gore. There were two doorsat the end of the dim hallway, and the four walked towards them. they each went to opposite doors. Jarvis and his soldier buddies, Tom , Rich,and Adam, exchanged goodbyes, knowing that they would not see each other alive again, but afraid to speak it....  
  
Jarvis found himself in an armory, he found this room to be very erie, and a bit to dangerous to his liking, since it's walls were lined with midieval weaponry. He passed through another door. it was like a paradise to him. It was full of jars. The collector said to himself " if this is where i die, so be it..." upon saying this, a boo appeared with a chainaw, and ran and hacked at Jarvis. Jarvis screamed in agony as his body was hacked into little bloody cubes of flesh. The boo then stuffed one cube in each jar. just to spite the collector.,.....  
  
The three soldiers found themselves in a telephone room. there were three telephones and a current issue of the local yellow pages. Each looked up a different number and went to call it. Tom called the local Christian church, Rich called a local Jewish cynagogue, and Adam called a local psychic who specialized in expelling spirits from buildings, ( or so it said in her ad...). All three got the same recorded message of king boo, saying " no one leaves, no one will know, no one will live!" Then all three of the men looked at the cords to the phones, they had all been cut. The three men ran into a second door in the room, and closed it behind them. All three were panting heavily, Adam was even shaking nervously, and Rich was in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, repaeting " were all gonna die..." to himself over and over again. Tom stood up and said " look, as the leader of our platoon, i say you get up, and help me look for a way out of this place or face a dishonorable discharge from the mushroom kingdom army!". The others sttod up and obeyed orders. Even in the face of death, they would not take discharge as a way out. They were noe in a large room, a child's playroom, littered with toys all over. They began to explore, and they did not notice the ceiling getting lower and lower util it was touching thier heads. they lay on the floor and said thier goodbyes as the ceinling began to squeeze it'self onto the blood stained hardwood floor...  
  
@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
okay....im kinda creeping me out now...:P  
  
chapter five is coming kinad sorta fairly soon...............bwahahahahahha......oops...i laughed again....  
  
read and review! 


	5. the beginning of the end

ok, chapter 5, and if you still have any doubt about who luigis mansion belongs to.... I DON'T OWN IT.......i get to have fun in the disclaimr....ooohhhh @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
King boo wandered around his altar, with one jar left, whe was awaiting his last murder to be fulfilled. The souls of the three soldiers were suddenly sucked into the remaining jar. The white demon quickly grabbed and put a lid on it. The king boo finally had met the requirement. His plan was based on ther fact that King Bowser, The Evil king who would soon take over the mushroom kingdom, waslooking for new recruits, with fresh evil ideas. This would be a selling point for sure, as the King of ghosts floated about, admiring his captured army, and his collection of freshly killed beings.  
  
The boo laughed, as he packed his bags full of jars and he and his army left the mansion. The mansion was just an illusion, provided by king bowser himself to fool the humans. In the ground. was one of Bowsers bases of operations. It was one of the first he had ever built. That was why all of the doors in the basement had been so rusted. The king boo Hurried off to the throne of his soon-to-be master.  
  
He approached Bowser's castle, and instructed his army to wait outside. He was escorteed to the throne room by two scaly, shelled guards. In the throne room. King Bowser was seated on a throne of bones, human bones, with several spikes, covered in fresh blood, on top. Bowser himself ws a very large being. He was scaly like the guards, but his skin looked uglier and drier. His shell was covered by large yellowish spikes, and on his head were two more horns, like that of a bull, on either side of a neatly combed back tuft of red hair. Truly fearsome. The Boo knew that he was in danger, for Bowser was a ruthless being. The king Boo watched as some of the auditioners were groveling before bowser. If Bowser liked thier plan, he would let them pass into the next room, un-harmed, All the one's that displeased him, were disposed of in one of four ways. The first elimination method, was a rope hanging from the ceiling. If Bowser used this, the most humane of the four methods, it was very rare. Upon the pulling of the rope, a trapdoor would open up, sending the victim into a pool of bubbling magma. Although he was a spirit he was not safe, Since bowsers teusted advisor, a powerful magic user, could even turn him, a spirit, into a mortal. The other three methods of death were very sinister indeed. Tactic two was just horrible. Bowser would get up, and bite off each arm and leg of the victim, one by one, unti l he got to the head. Three was even worse, Bowser would pick his victim up, and brutally beat him/her on anything solid, then would force it upon the spikes on his throne, and waited until the victim died. Method four was a little better that methods two and three, but not by much. Bowser would simply eat the victim whole, chewing slowly, and listening to any muffled screams that came forth. The boo shook with fear.  
  
After two hours of waiting, The Boo came up to the throne of the Evil King. He cleared his throat, and opened his bag, and explained what he and his army of ghouls had done. Bowser was impressed by this little ghost's ambition, and he liked the fact that his plan involed alot of blood, so Bowser let the boo pass. he was the only one in the room. Bowser came in minutes later and said in a deep, raspy voice " Well Done ....." "Boo, King Boo said The Ghost. " Ah Boo, well, nice work i have one assignment for you to do. all it is is that I am trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, several previous attemts have failed, due to a pair of meddelsome plumbers, The mario brothers, Mario Mario, and Luigi Mario. Your Job is to come with me on any quests and to aid me in destroying them." The king boo agreed, they together attempted to take the nation. One such attempt to capture the rule of the country, even occured in a little island south of the naiton, known as isle Delfino. All of theese attempts ended in ultimate failure.  
  
One day, the boo approached bowser and asked why he wanted that small country. Bowser explained. :" That little country is home to some of the strongest magics in all the world. some exapmles, anre the Power mushroom, fireflower, and the shining star. All three of theers give thier user alot of power. And there are many more sources scattered throyghout the kingdom. If i were to gather theese many items and artifacts, I and my army would be unstopable, and we would ule the enttire world!!!!!" The king boo nodded, and thought about theese artifacts. One of them was the book that the Boo had been inprisoned in, another, was the star Rod, wich could be used to summon the Star Spirits, the guardians of the mushroom kingdom. Ad therewere many more, he was sure. He imagined himself, weilding a glowing sword, floating aobut the cities of the world, and destroying all in the name of King Bowser, He drooled thinkin of the lagre amounts of Human blood He would spill...  
  
Eight months after the crushing defeat on Isle delfino, Bowser was still thinking of how to eliminate the The plumbers, and the princess, also a master of magics. Bowser had simply run out of ideas that could possibly be sucessful at all. The boo thought along with his master. He came up with a plan, involving the Illusion of the of the mansion, the spirits he had collected, and a large bowser puppet. Bowser's eyes lit up with joy and he was eager to try out this new plan....  
  
GWAHAHAHAH.....chapter 6 is coming soon! 


	6. The end of evil

Chapter six------ _ do i really have to tell ya this again? I DON'T OWN LUIGI"S MANSION OR THE MARIO GAMES, !!!! THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO!!!!! @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
King Bowser liked Boo's paln very much indeed. Bowser created the illusion of themansion once again and King Boo used his soul jars to control the spirits to make them aid him in his plan to destroy the mario brothers. Boo decided he needed one more spirit, so he called Bowser, and Bowser esnt over another spirit called Bogmire. After a week of preparations, The king Boo was ready to send the invitations to the Mario Brothers, but something went wrong.  
  
A small old man, by the name of professor Elvin Gadd, E. Gadd for short., showed up, and began doing his job, paranormal research. He had built a machine out a vacuum cleaner that could hld ghosts, until they were processed in another one of his machines, into paintings. Gadd went through the mansion, and caaptured all of the imprisoned spirits, along with many of the boos. King Boo was not at all pleased. He thought of many ways to get his revenge, but he decided to just let all of the spirits out of the paintings, for now....  
  
After the spirits returned to the mansion, The white demon sent the invitations out, at first mario came, and was imprisoned. the king Boo reported this to Bowser. Bowser was very pleased and said " good, now all wemust do is capture Luigiand the Princess, and we can take over!"  
  
All did not go according to plan though. Luigi was about to be imprisoned in a painting with his brother, but Gadd came to the rescue. Luigi was taught how to use the Vacuum, the Poltergust 3000 to save his brother, and stop the King Boo. Luigig went through the mansion as Gadd did, and cloected the spirits. When He arrived down at the altar hidden below the mansion, He was drawn outside, into a btalte with the king Boo. Upon victory, he left the mansion, and had mario returned to his normal state. The princess arrived and told Gadd and te plumbers, that Bowser himlelf was on the way. In her hands, she held the remaining artifacts, The Star Rod, The Shine Medallion, The star Medallion, and the Golden scepter of he Mushroom royalty. She explained that using the powers of theese artifacts, they could return the Book of Shroom ( dumb name) to it's original state, and imprison Bowser and the king Boo inside it forever. The Book of shroo and the other artifacts were created to hold the evil one, bowser, and his servants inside another dimension, and to keep safe the mushroom kingdom, but bowser was never imprisoned inside the books pages. ( IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS SO BEAR WITH ME HERE!)  
  
Peach and the others used the items to restore the book. Peach then picked it up, just as bowser and king boo arrived to destroy them. Peach read the ancient incantation at the botom of the page that bound evil, and pointed the book at Bowser ans The Boo.  
  
A Bright light shor out of the book, and wrapped itself around the two demons. They screamed and tried to escaoe, but they were dragged into the book. At that, the book closed itself, and it and the other four artifacts began to glow. They floated abovethe heads of our heroes, and began to dissolve into the wind. The evil had ben captured, and they would never be seen again. When the artifacts had been scattered to the wind, something amazing happened, The star spirits, the guardians of the Mushroom kingdom appeared, and used thier powers to reverse the evils that had been done. The boo's and the other servants of bowser began to glow, the transformed, back into people. and the sould jars began to shake, and were destroyed, the mansion dissappeared, and the spirits came forth from the paintings. The star spirits then proceded to restore thier lives.  
  
That night, the entire kingdom filled iwth joy. but for how lomg would it last?  
  
THE END @~@~@~@~@~@~@~!~@~@~@~@#~@~@~!@#$%^&*(_)(*&^%$#@!~~!@#$%^&*()  
  
Yes i know, it was crappy ending, but it was happy, and i was in a rush, i wanted to do other stories, but i wanted to finish this on first  
  
if your gonna flame me, do it because you have a problem with the story. I KNOW MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SUCKS, SO YA DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT AGAIN!  
  
review please 


End file.
